Esme's Story
by JustBella
Summary: This is about how Esme met Carlisle. First when she was 16 and broke her leg and the other time when she jumped off the cliff. The I will add more later. Contains suicide. Second chapter only.
1. Chapter One

**Takes place in 1911. She's sixteen years old. I re-did this chapter and then I will re-do the next some. I had written this when I was younger and it needed some corretions.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**.**

**Esme's (POV)**

I climbed up the last tree branch and smiled. _Ha,_ I thought,_ Victory!_ It had taken me three tries to climb up this huge tree and I had finally made it!

I leaned against the rough bark and tried to calm my breathing; my legs swung back and forth, on either side of the tree limb. Ever since I was little I had climbed trees. My mother hated it- she said I should stop acting like a child and start acting like a _'lady'_.

I sighed, glanced up and frowned, "Oh no," I groaned. About five feet up, protruding out of the tree was another branch.

I let out another sigh and then swung my left leg over until it was on the same side as my right leg. Then slowly, very slowly – because I'd never been good at standing on the braches without falling and hurting myself – eased my way up until I was standing.

Carefully I reached my arms up, until the tips of my fingers touched the branch above. I pushed off the branch – preparing to wrap my hands around the one above me – but stopped when a loud snapping sound filled my ears.

I looked down in time to see the branch break off, and it took me a second to realize that I was falling with it and then I hit the ground with a loud thud and I heard the crack of my leg before I felt the sharp pain shoot through it.

I groaned in pain; biting my lip to stop from screaming, and closed my eyes. I tried not to think about the pain in my left leg, but it hurt so much! I wish it would just go away.

It would probably take me forever to get home now. But there was probably no way I could walk with a broken leg.

"Are you okay?" asked a smooth velvet voice. The voice was sharp and clear, but I could hear just the slightest bit of worry edging in the voice.

I opened my eyes to see a tall, slender- but muscular, young man. His golden eyes and his light blonde hair only added to his beauty.

I shook my head, trying to clear my now jumbled thoughts. It took me a minute to answer. "No, my leg is broken," I said, motioning towards my swollen leg.

He smiled and bent down to examine my leg. "Do you mind if I look at your leg? I am a doctor. So I might be able to help," he asked, smiling.

My breath caught. His smile was so beautiful, it stunned me."Go ahead," I murmured so low, that I was afraid he hadn't heard me.

He sat a leather briefcase on the ground; next to my foot, that I hadn't seen before.

I couldn't look away from his face. Even when his cool hands touched my swollen skin, all I could do was stare. I was quiet while he worked on my leg. I was too busy watching his face, to see what he was doing. I only glanced once to see him pull something long and white out of his bag.

He glanced at me – perhaps feeling my stare – and smiled.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," he spoke, "So I'm guessing you fell out of that tree," he said, glancing up at the tall tree that I happened to be leaning against.

_Such a beautiful name,_ I thought. "Esme," I whispered, "Yes that's the tree I fell out of. I should probably listen to my mother when she says I shouldn't do that. She right; it isn't lady like at all."

"Well I wouldn't say that. You like climbing trees don't you? I'm not saying you should always disobey your mother's wishes, but that doesn't mean you should stop doing something you love. You just might want to be more careful.

"Yes, I do need to be more careful. That's my only downfall. I see something I want to do and I get so excited that I don't think about it before I do it. A lot of the time I don't seem to think about how dangerous something is, until I already am in danger.

"That is something you should start thinking about more often," he said, helping up from the ground and leaning me against the tree trunk. " Well Esme, your leg should heal nicely. It's all bandaged up." He smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you Carlisle. I don't know what I would've done with out your help you. How can I ever repay you?" I smiled and met his eyes.

"Don't you worry about it. It was no trouble at all. Do you need any help getting home?" he asked, concern covering his gorgeous face.

"No, I don't live far from here," I said, immediately wishing I'd said yes. I wanted to spend more time with him. What if I never saw him again?

"Alright" he smiled, "I guess I should get back to work anyway.

"Oh," I frowned, "Bye. It was nice meeting you," I said extending my hand. He extended his long, white hand and shook mine.

I gasped.

His touch was like an electric shock. It sent chills down my spine and his hand was cold, very cold. It was as if he had stuck his hand in an ice bucket. He smiled apologetically and dropped his hand.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

A light breeze ruffled my hair. I opened my eyes and…he was gone.

_I never forgot him. Even as the years slowly went by and I got older, I thought about him everyday. And that first night I dreamed about him._

* * *

_"An inconvenience is only an adventure wrongly considered; an adventure is an inconvenience rightly considered."  
- Gilbert Keith Chesterton (1874-1936)_


	2. Chapter Two

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you guys like it. This story is rated T, but this is a slightly darker part of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**.**

_Ten years later……_

I walked in the dark. My feet against the black rock, scraping every time they hit a jagged corner. I welcomed the pain. Nothing could hurt more than my loss.

The loss of my beautiful baby.

I remembered everything that happened. The look on the doctors faces as they came to tell me. Tears streaking down my face before the words had even come out. 'Were sorry,' they had said, 'there was nothing we could do. It was a lung failure, that's all we know.' Then I had burst into tears and I hadn't heard anything else they had said.

Tears streaked down my face now as I remembered.

I stopped, my toes hung of the top of the cliff. I caressed the sharp edge with my big toe and winced when it went over something sharp.

I want my baby so bad. I had waited nine months. I'd runaway from my abusive husband, so I could bring up my child in a good environment. I wanted nothing more than to hold my baby to my chest, to stroke his perfect little cheek.

A loud sob burst through my lips and my tears multiplied.

_Well,_ I thought, _If my baby couldn't be with me, then I'll go be with him. _I closed my eyes and my hands clenched into hard fists.

I smiled at the thought of seeing my baby again. Then I walked forward… and fell.

I screamed as I was pulled towards the earth. The fall only lasted a few seconds, but the jarring impact was thunderous. The second my body had hit the hard ground, I had felt the pain. Every part of me ached. My legs, my broken back and ribs, my neck, and my face.

I felt my hot blood spreading across my face, staining my hair and seeping into my clothes. Why hadn't I died. I should have died! The pain hurt so much, it should have killed me. I wanted to die. To escape this horrible pain!

I heard someone scream in the distance. I closed my eyes hoping whoever it was would leave me alone. Blackness slowly started to seep in. Parts of my body started to go numb and I tried to smile, but I couldn't find my lips.

I was vaguely aware of my surroundings and the fact that people were talking and I strained to here what they were saying.

"……_really no point, she'll be dead within half an hour," A rough voice spoke._

"_True. Should we just take her to the morgue? I don't think her wounds will heal," said a light female voice._

I didn't want to listen anymore, so I just let the slow blackness seep through my body.

Waiting for this madness to end

Hours seemed to pass as I waited to die – but in truth it was only minutes. I heard the doors to the morgue open and I could feel myself being pushed through.

"_Poor girl,"_ I heard the same female voice say.

I heard someone else sigh. Was it that man?

"_Always have a soft spot, don't you Mary?"_

"_Yes I do," I heard her snap._

I didn't here the voices again, and I was afraid to open my eyes to see if they were still here. Before I could think about anything, anything at all – I heard a low gasp.

"Esme!" Said a smooth, pained voice, "No, no, no!!"

I gasped too – I would recognize that soft, smooth, velvety voice anywhere. Even though I hadn't heard that beautiful voice in ten years, I would know it anywhere.

I forced my eyes open; fighting the blackness that tried to keep them closed. And I was staring at his pained stricken face.

He lifted his hand and slowly placed it against my cheek; and I could hear his low uneven breathing as he looked over my broken body. I wanted to smile and say I was glad to see him before I died, but I couldn't find my lips.

Before my weak brain could register what was happing, I was being lifted very carefully and was in his marbled arms. My eyes closed slowly without my permission. I wanted to look at his face in my final moments. He'd finally came back, only to say goodbye to me.

Then I knew I was dead.

For the speed was horrifying. He was running faster than anything I had ever experienced. No human could possibly run this fast. It was insane

Was he an angel? Was he taking me to my baby? Would he –

"You'll be okay. I'll save you," he said, interrupting my thoughts. His voice surprised me, it sounded pained – almost tortured. Then the panic hit me.

What did he mean by he'll save me? Was he not going to give me my baby?! Was going to try and save my broken body? …my broken heart?

I tried to break free of his strong hold, but I couldn't even feel my body anymore. The flying sensation came to an abrupt stop, and I could hear his low uneven breaths as he laid me down on something soft.

It was quiet for a very long minute, then I heard his pained voice at my ear, "I'm sorry." And then I screamed…Something sharp slashed across my throat and my wrists. Cutting deep into my skin.

Every part of me was on fire. Every inch of my body burned and I wanted to die! Didn't he see the fire? Why was he letting it burn me?! Why couldn't he just let me die in peace!

Jumping off a cliff was nothing compared to this. I would gladly jump off the edge a thousand times and be happy, if it would stop the burning.

I screamed again. Louder this time, as the scorching fire in my body grew stronger – burning its way through my veins…..towards my heart.

* * *

_"If you are going through hell, keep going."  
- Sir Winston Churchill (1874-1965)_


End file.
